


Silent Night

by SugarsweetRomantic



Category: Timeless (TV 2016)
Genre: Christmas, Gen, No Romance, bunker family
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-25
Updated: 2018-12-25
Packaged: 2019-09-27 09:03:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 354
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17159150
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SugarsweetRomantic/pseuds/SugarsweetRomantic
Summary: Flynn manages to start a multi-lingual choir in the bunker.





	Silent Night

It was surprisingly quiet in the bunker for once, with everyone feeling at least a little relaxed. Rittenhouse seemed to observe Christian holidays, which wasn’t truly a surprise given how white most of their organisation was, but it meant that this Christmas Eve the chances of having to jump after them were small. Everyone was lounging in the main room, with Mason’s collection of Christmas music playing in the background - though he had promised Jiya she’d be allowed to put on a more modern CD once this one was over. Even Denise was sitting at the table, wrapping some last-minute gifts for her family she had hidden in Jiya and Lucy’s room, claiming it was the most secure location to hide them from snooping eyes. She didn’t observe Christmas, but Michelle and the kids did exchange gifts on the morning of the 25th. The record player switched to the next song, and the instrumental tunes of Silent Night started playing. 

Before he knew it, Flynn was quietly singing along while he was making coffee for all of them.

“ _ Tiha noć, sveta noć! Ponoć je, spava sve, samo Marija s Josipom bdi _ …” 

The moment he realised everyone was staring at him, he shook his head and quieted down again, but Jiya picked up where he had left off:

“ _ Hali bialhalaa bialmawaeid. Zar allayl yasue. Lawn allayl yasue… _ ”

Smiling, Mason continued into the second verse:

“ _ Saint enfant, doux agneau ! Qu'il est grand ! Qu'il est beau ! _ ” 

A soft nudge from Jiya was enough to make Wyatt add:

“ _ Lieb' aus deinem göttlichen Mund. _ ”

The soldier froze, not knowing the next line, so Rufus quickly jumped in: 

“ _ Heavenly Hosts sing Alleluia! Christ, the Saviour, is born! Christ, the Saviour, is born! _ ”

With the second verse over, everyone was staring at Denise and Lucy, both sitting at the table. Denise let out a soft chuckle before starting the third verse:

“ _ Khamosh hai raath, bhakth hai raath. Bhedwan dekhe woh pahali nishan _ .”

She nodded towards Lucy, who finished, her voice high and clear in the open area:

“ _ Mimmerome shamé hashshamaim. Shasde 'El yoredim kemaim. Lekhapper khat 'e 'enosh; Ulhazilo me 'ush _ .”

**Author's Note:**

> Happy holidays. ♡ X Belle
> 
> \--
> 
> Languages, in order: Croatian, Arabic, French, German, English, Hindi and Hebrew.
> 
> ~~(I have a long list of reasons why Lucy would know (a bit of) Hebrew which I won't get into right now, but may write a longer observation about in the future.)~~
> 
> I have written an essay on the reasons why Lucy might know Hebrew; you can find it [here ](http://findwhatyourefightingfor.tumblr.com/post/181418971653/praising-a-name)!


End file.
